Breaking A Heart
by Onna
Summary: They've been torn apart, and they've been reunited. What's been going on in Kenshin and Kaoru's minds all this time? KxK, but a teeny side of SxM and AxM also. *Warning* Slight Jinchuu arc spoilers in latter chapters!!!
1. Leaving to Protect You

Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK, although I wish I do... Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shuiesha Jump.

*********

**Kenshin**

Kenshin found himself taking slow, reluctant steps towards the Kamiya dojo. The assassination of Minister Okubo shook him very much, considering that he spoke to the man only a few days before he died.

Dying in the hands of a man such as a consort of Shishio Makoto... Kenshin shook his head.

Should he help the Meiji government once again and stop this madman? Or should he decline the offer and stay with his surrogate family?

_Family_. Kenshin smiled. _It's been so long since I had a family. I have Kaoru-dono to thank for that._

His instincts to protect her only added to the confusion to his mind. He wanted to stay by her side, protect her, cherish her.

Love her.

His smile turned rueful. He never thought he would love again. Not after Tomoe. But Kaoru managed to capture his heart somehow with her innocence and spirit.

Especially when she attacked him that day.

A new thought came unbidden into his mind. The one who slew Okubo knew who he was and told him to stay away. _What if...? What if Shishio knows about them all as well? Especially Kaoru-dono?! What if he attacked her and...?_

He couldn't let that happen. He swore to himself to protect her, even before Udo Jin'e kidnapped her before him. He would die before any harm would come to Kaoru.

_"To protect Kaoru-dono, I'll risk becoming the hitokiri once more!"_ his words rang in his ears.

Even then, he was willing to sacrifice everything to protect her.

Why not now?

He made up his mind. He would go and fight Shishio. He can't risk all those possibilities of losing the one he loved all over again.

But leaving her... that was the hard part. He knew that was what he must do to protect her. But that didn't make it any less difficult.

He knew it would break her heart, just as much as it would shatter his.

But he had to.

Darkness had fallen even before he had noticed, and he looked up to see a most beautiful sight.

Kaoru was standing at the riverbank, her back to him and surrounded by glowing fireflies. He had hoped to see her in the dojo, but he didn't want to cause a confrontation with Yahiko and Sano as well.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the soft light cast by the fireflies.

"Those fireflies are beautiful tonight, aren't they?"

**************

A/N: Just thought I'd try my hand on this type of fic.

Anyway! Anyone want me to do a follow-up chapter, this time in Kaoru's POV? If so, review!!!! :P Onegai!!!


	2. I Can't Be Without You

Disclaimer: I do NOT own RK, although I wish I do... Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shuiesha Jump... blah blah blah.....

Whoa!!! I didn't know so many people were going to review! -bows- Thank you. Last time I wrote RK fanfics I was lucky to even get one review. (Yes, my writing was that unexciting three years ago...)

Thanks to **Susan**and **Kenta Divina **for their suggestions. Kenta-san, I will make a chapter on what Kenshin felt when he left, due to demand, but more people wanted to see Kaoru's POV first. You understand, ne? ^^;;

*********

**Kaoru**

Love.

She knew she loved him.

And she knew to what extent.

She loved the hapless rurouni ever since he laid his amethyst gaze on her blazing sapphire ones. Since he saved her from Gohei.

Then he was just going to leave.

_Kenshin no baka!_ Kaoru smiled ruefully as she ran towards the riverbank. _You should have known that I wasn't going to let you get away._

A soft glow of a firefly moved before her face, bathing her features with the soft green light. Distracted, her hand reached out to touch the gentle firefly.

_Mou!_ she thought, snatching her hand back. _Where is he?_

She didn't know why she worried about him. He has no reason to go and fight again. He has a family. He doesn't need to work for the new government anymore.

Kenshin has every reason to stay.

But still..._ Why do I feel... that tonight isn't going to be good?_

She smacked herself. _Baka! Think positive! He'll come back. I'm sure he will. To see the fireflies... to see..._

Did he love her? The question that troubled her even when she lay on her futon, trying to go to sleep. Sometimes, she thought he did, but then he would go do something rurouni-like and make her wonder about his feelings for her.

Her steps began to slow as she neared her destination. She breathed heavily for a moment, looking up to gaze at the dozens of the small glowing creatures flying around her.

_Mou! Where is he?_

She looked around. No one was there. Frustrated, she slapped her forehead.

_I am going to give that baka rurouni a piece of my mind for making me worry..._

"Those fireflies are beautiful tonight, aren't they?"

She turned around joyfully. "Kenshin, you're back!"

His somber expression did not change when she greeted him.

"Kenshin?"

_Oh no... he can't be... he can't... he can't be leaving me!!!_

**************

A/N: Is it short again? Wah! Gomen! I always have a hard making longer stories....

But maybe because I'm using a small font... Goodness! I used to make longer chapters!!!!!!!

Waaah! -slumps into corner- Review it please...


	3. Sayonara... Aisuru...

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shuiesha Jump... -mumbles on wishing that RK belonged to her-.....

Onna-baka is in the middle of self-berating for not writing longer chapters... That could get me in the mood for some, errr... no. Angst is not the word I'm looking for...

Just get the tissues ready.

*********

**Kenshin**

She was so warm, so soft. The scent of jasmine filled his senses, making him bury his face against her raven hair.

And he couldn't get enough of that feeling.

His arms tightened around her, trying to mask the pain he felt. He told her everything he felt, his gratefulness for her compassion, for their family.

Everything.

Except that he loved her.

_Baka, rurouni!_

With pain in his chest he said these words to her.

"Sessha wa rurouni. I guess I have to go wandering again."

She stiffened, then started to tremble. He felt moisture drop on his shoulder. _Oh Kaoru... don't cry... please... don't make this any harder..._

"Ima made arigatou... soshite... sayonara..."

He didn't want to let go... not ever...

**Kaoru**

_Iie! Iie! IIE!!!_ Kaoru screamed to herself. _Kenshin...! No...! You can't go...!_

Kaoru wanted to move her hands. To hold Kenshin to her. She wanted to beg him not to go, but stay by her side. While he was still within reach.

But sorrow held her immobile.

Kenshin was an honorable man, and his honor would not stand and let Shishio destroy their lives. And others'.

Kaoru understood that.

_But why does it have to hurt so much...?_

She felt Kenshin release her slowly. Through her tears she only saw the sleeve of his gi as he turned and began to walk away. She watched his back as he walked through the fireflies, then through the trees.

Then her legs failed her and she buckled to the ground, her face cupped in her hands.

The tears and damp ground were staining her kimono. But she didn't care.

She just wanted him to turn around. Turn around and come back.

_I haven't told you what I feel...... Kenshin..... onegai..._

"Kenshin... Ken... shin..." her sobs echoed through the forest.

She wanted him to stay with her... forever...

**************

A/N: Now I wonder if that was sad enough to make people cry... ack! No! I don't wanna make anyone cry!

But I hope I gave out the sad feelings they both have...

ANYWAY!!! Review?

Chapter 4


	4. To Pretend That I Didn't Hear...

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shuiesha Jump... yadda yadda.....

Enough about that! On with the fic!

*********

**Kenshin**

He felt, rather than heard, her crumple to the ground. Her sobs gradually grew softer as he stretched the distance between them. Each step struck his already broken heart, a lone tear sliding down his face.

_Kaoru-dono... I... I... I don't want to go..._

Another voice in his head pleaded with him to turn around, to run back and envelop her in his arms. He knew that was what he wanted. He wanted to hold her, kiss her. He wanted to promise her forever, that he would never leave her alone.

But his honor and the future wouldn't let him.

Taking another step was becoming too difficult for him, and he cursed the day Shishio decided to make a comeback.

But deeper than that, he cursed the day he became the Hitokiri Battousai.

He stopped for a moment, raising one hand to look at his palm. He remembered all the people who died by that hand alone. Kiyosato Akira, Tomoe were only some of the many he had to kill.

_Too stained... Stained by the blood of others... I will never be worthy of her... Sessha... no other word has fit me perfectly..._

Kenshin couldn't hear Kaoru cry anymore. He guessed he was a good distance away from the river.

_Probably safe to take one last look..._

He turned to look back the path he walked on, the sound of her sobs still haunting him. Tears came unbidden, and they made a trail down his cheeks.

_Kaoru... Will I ever be worthy of your love? Will I ever see you again?_

He'll let the future answer for itself. But for now...

_Aishiteru, Kamiya Kaoru... Zettai ni de gozaru yo..._

He turned and continued on with his long journey... to Kyoto.

**************

A/N: It ain't over yet!!! No way am I finishing this story without... oops! Almost let that one out!

I'm having fun peeking into Kenshin and Kaoru's minds, in a very twisted way. What about you guys?

Goodness... I am certainly making them miserable...

Hehehehe... R/R please!!!


	5. I'll Follow You Always

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shuiesha Jump... yadda yadda.....

Let's get on with the show!

*********

**Kaoru**

_You're not getting away from me, rurouni._

Kaoru smiled to herself as she walked behind Makimachi Misao and Myoujin Yahiko, who were talking about Kenshin.

_You are definitely not getting away from me, not ever._

She loved him. She loved him so much that even when Kenshin told her to stay for her own protection, she was willing to defy that.

She wanted to see Kenshin again, with all her heart.

But that wasn't all.

She wanted him to go back with her to Tokyo, to become the old baka rurouni she loved so much. She missed everything about him while she found herself in her futon, crying over him. She missed the sounds of splashing as he did the laundry, the smell of food from the kitchen while he cooked, the constant "maa maa...", complete with the hand gestures when Sano and Yahiko fought, and the way he played with Ayame and Suzume.

Heck, she even missed his "oro"-s.

Okina and Misao had asked her if she was willing to risk herself and her feelings for Kenshin, and she knew she was.

And if needed, she was willing to cast away her wishes for herself, to support Kenshin and the future of Japan.

She was so deep in thought she was shocked to find Misao and Yahiko breaking down Hiko Seijuro's door.

"Misao-dono. Yahiko!" she heard Kenshin exclaim. Then his amethyst hues turned to her. They widened in surprised.

"Kaoru...dono..."

Kaoru felt her knees begin to crumble. She loved him so much. _Onegai... come home with me..._

She barely heard Hiko telling Kenshin to go get some water, barely able to answer the questions Misao and Yahiko sent her way.

She wanted to see him again, to take him home.

But one look at Hiko told her it was impossible. He was needed in Kyoto, to stop Shishio. Why would he come all this way to see his master and learn the succession technique of Hiten Mitsurugi?

This matter was of great importance to him.

And because of that, it's important to her as well.

"So what has that idiot pupil of mine been doing with the skills I taught him?" Hiko huffed, drinking from his cup.

Kaoru raised her eyes to look at him. "He's been in Tokyo, protecting innocent people from oppression."

"He's still spewing out the same nonsense I heard him saying 14 years ago."

"But he's not the Hitokiri Battousai anymore."

Hiko drank again, then he grinned. "You love him, don't you?"

Kaoru was taken aback. _Am I that obvious?_

"Wonder why though, scrawny that he is, that he would manage to get a young lady like you to love him. But love blinds people."

Kaoru opened her mouth to protest. She's anything but blinded, she knows Kenshin as who and what he is. She could accept him, even Battousai.

"So he's going to fight Shishio not for his own glory, but to protect people," he continued, silencing her. "Especially you."

Kaoru looked at him, puzzled. She knew all that already. Why was he telling her this?

"He loves you too. Better remember that when trouble comes and he's not able to be there for you."

As if right on cue, Kenshin returned with the water.

"Baka deshi," Hiko said, standing up. "I have decided to teach you the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu succession technique." Kenshin's eyes widened again at that.

"Arigatou, Shishou!"

"Let's go and get started."

"Aa." Both men began to exit the cabin.

Kaoru couldn't stand not being able to talk to Kenshin, even once. She stood. "Kenshin?" He stopped, but he didn't turn around.

"Are you angry with me, for coming to Kyoto?" _Onegai... Don't be..._

He was silent for a moment. "Half of me is."

_Oh no... Kenshin..._

"But the other half of me is glad you came."

_Nani...?_

"Be careful. Shishio's men could be hiding anywhere. Take care of yourself. It's good to see you again." Kenshin began to walk away.

The wind gently blew at the strands of hair framing her face as she watched his back. _Kenshin..._

_I won't ask you to come home... You need to do this..._

_Demo..._

_Demo..._

_I won't go back either..._

_I'll stay with you._

**************

A/N: Oh my goodness!!! Will any of Hiko's fans pummel me to death for this one? Ack! Don't kill me! I know he seems OOC but this is the first time I wrote about Hiko, ever.

Anyway... review please!!!

-runs and hides from rabid Hiko fans-

Chapter 6


	6. Seeing You Again

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shuiesha Jump... mumble mumble...

**Susan**, thank you so much for the encouraging e-mail. I have been considering your suggestions for quite some time now.

*********

**Kenshin**

Kenshin watched with Sagara Sanosuke and Saitou Hajime as Shishio's ship blazed and sank into the water. "Good thing Katsu gave you those bombs, Sano."

Saitou blew out some smoke. "Yeah. Pretty good, for an somebody who's an idiot..."

"OI!" Sano fumed.

"Maa maa..." Kenshin raised his hands. "No need to get all riled up, Sano."

Saitou placed the cigarette back into his mouth. "We leave for Shishio's stronghold in the morning, so I suggest you all get some good night's sleep. Oh and Battousai..."

"Nani de gozaru?"

"Spend as much time as you want with the tanuki, while you still can."

Kenshin was taken aback. _Kaoru-dono?_

Saitou turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Oi, Kenshin," Sano spoke, a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get going. Knowing Jou-chan and Yahiko, they'll be waiting for you in Aoiya."

"How are they?"

"I haven't seen them since I left Tokyo. I ended up in jail here and had a run-in with the wolf," Sano rolled his eyes. "Next thing I know, I was running around with you two and throwing grenades at a metal ship."

Kenshin smiled. "Let's just get going, ne?"

"Can't wait to see Jou-chan, eh?" Sano grinned when Kenshin flushed. "Can't say I blame you. I'll be feeling the same if Kitsune was here..."

Kenshin's smile turned amused. Sano hardly ever showed his tender side to Megumi, hiding it behind their name-calling and arguments.

_I am lucky to have Kaoru-dono here. The gods have blessed this unworthy one, despite all my sins..._

He was so surprised when Kaoru appeared in his master's door. Looking into her blue eyes became the most difficult thing he ever did. His heart wrenched when he saw the hurt in her eyes. He didn't see them before, not that night when he held her to him.

And yet behind the hurt there was a sparkle of joy. Joy at seeing him again? It takes so little to make her happy.

He thought he would never see her again, thinking she would hate him forever because of that.

But she followed him.

_Kami-sama... How I love her..._

Yahiko's brown eyes lit up when he saw them approaching, then turned and yelled, "Oi, Busu! They're back!"

Slowly the shoji slid open, and he saw one of Kaoru's eyes peek out. Sano huffed in impatience and yanked the door open. She yelped and stumbled out. Kenshin smiled.

"What's taking you so long anyway, Jou-chan?" he asked, entering the dojo.

She raised her eyes towards Kenshin, and seeing the smile, blinked for a moment.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Kaoru-dono. I hope you're happy to see me."

She responded with a smile of her own.

"I am."

**************

A/N: NOOOOOOO!!! Not over yet!!! ^_^ I am so evil..........

Errr... how did I do on Saitou, Yahiko and Sano? Were they OOC?


	7. Fighting For Our Love

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shuiesha Jump... mumble mumble...

Ack! After reading Anna-neko's stories yet again, I feel I will never ever write as well as she does... Waaaah! 

Anyway! On with the fic!!!

*********

**Kaoru**

"Itaiiiiiiiii!!!" Yahiko yelped in pain. "What are you doing to me, Busu?!"

"Hold still! I'm fixing you up, idiot! Now stop squirming or it'll hurt more and I'll never finish!" Kaoru snapped. "There." Yahiko left with a huff.

She looked at the now battered Aoiya, the only thing boasting of their battle with the Juppongatana. They had won, and it gave her a sense of pride.

Yahiko beat Hennya with his mind, not strength.

She and Misao defeated Kamatari with teamwork and precision.

Iwambo had ran, and so did their lackeys. 

They had won, but that was just half the battle.

The next half is Kenshin, Sano and Saitou's part. For their sake, and everyone else's, they have to win.

_Ganbatte, Kenshin..._

"Kaoru-san," Okon said, jolting her from her thoughts. She handed her a cup of hot tea.

Kaoru nodded her thanks and took the cup. But she didn't drink.

Her thoughts went back to the time before Kenshin left. At the rooftop of the Aoiya. He just told her he only had 2 hours of sleep.

Kaoru had to hold herself back from decking him.

_Kenshin no baka... You just don't know how to take care of yourself, don't you? Just come back to me after all this is over._

They talked about the succession technique, and she was shocked to see what great responsibility he had with Hiten Mitsurugi.

Either you control it, or it controls you......

Kaoru couldn't help but shudder.

That is until Yahiko slammed his shinai against the back of her head, which slammed against Kenshin's as well.

"Are you worrying about him?" Hiko's voice came to her. She looked up to find him drinking water from his sake cup, a lovestruck Okon beside him.

_Am I worried?_

"Don't worry. He can't lose with the succession technique. If the wind doesn't affect the enemy so much, the dragon's teeth and claws will. That's what Hiten Mitsurugi is. He can't lose."

Hiko then grew a bit sullen. "That is if he's in top condition, which I doubt he is right now."

Kaoru laughed a bit. "I'm not worried. I believe in Kenshin. He'll come back to us. I just know it." She stared up into the stars. _Kenshin..._

_What if... he dies...?_

_No. He can't die. He won't. He promised me. He promised me that we would go back to Tokyo together. Kenshin will keep his promise._

_His promise..._

She would remember that promise again and again. Especially when she was fighting Kamatari.

The promise meant that they will return home together, but it also meant that Kenshin and Kaoru promised to do everything they can to have him return to her. Although unspoken, he and Kaoru understood that was what the promise really meant.

_Yakusoku... Kenshin... I kept my side... and I know you will yours as well..._

She did not know how long she sat there. She barely heard the officer insisting that they all go seek medical treatment. But something caught the back of her eye.

Two figures were walking towards them.

_No, wait! There's three! Could it be...?_

"AOSHI-SAMA!!!" Misao yelled as she ran towards them.

Yes! It was them! Aoshi, Sano... and Kenshin....

_Kami... he's lost so much blood! Is he... Is he still alive...?_

One look at Sano's slightly cocky face told her he is. She choked back a sob, and ran to envelop Kenshin in her arms.

Passing by she saw Misao clinging to Aoshi, crying, and he had the most tender expression on his face as he cuddled the smaller girl.

Finally, she reached him, and with her prompting Sano released his friend, placing all of Kenshin's weight on her. "Kenshin... Kenshin... you came back... You kept your promise..." she whispered, sobbing.

With his last ounce of strength he opened his bleary eyes to stare into her tearful ones, smiled and whispered, "Kaoru...dono... I've come back..." His eyes slowly closed and he slumped to the ground, Kaoru kneeling to catch him.

Kaoru couldn't stand the lump in her throat any longer, tightened her arms around him, and cried out his name.

**************

A/N: Angsty? No it ain't angsty!!! No way!!! 

Sorry if my SxM and AxM scenes are bad. This is my first attempt to write about these other two pairings.

Chapter 8


	8. When I Thought I Lost You...

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shuiesha Jump... mumble mumble...

This is set when Kenshin finds out from Tomoe that Kaoru's still alive in Enishi's island.

*********

**Kenshin**

Kaoru's alive.

He couldn't believe it. Tomoe came to him and told him that Kaoru was alive.

And he was letting himself rot just because he thought she was gone.

He sat up on his bed, wincing at the pain the action gave him. Then he smiled. _She's alive. Kaoru's alive. Thank the gods..._

Kenshin had thought his world ended when he saw that horrible doll. Enishi's sword was thrust into her heart, a cross scar marked on her cheek.

He remembered his words well when he dropped his sword.

_"What is Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu? Who is Himura Kenshin? Once again, I couldn't protect the one I love... Kaoru...dono... KAORU!!!"_

She was his life. When he thought she was gone, he had given up all hope in living.

So he went to Rakuninmura.

Tsubame's tearful begging and the old man's advice finally got him moving to save Yahiko. But something was still missing.

Kaoru.

He missed the way she patched him up every time he went home injured. He missed the way she sat on the hallway reading a book. He missed watching her as he did the laundry. He missed her cooking, terrible it may be.

But most of all, he missed Kaoru herself.

He loved her, and he finally got to tell her before all that fiasco happened.

She'd saved him so many times from himself. And for that he was eternally grateful.

Now it was his turn to save her from his past.

_Aishiteru, Kaoru. Wait for me. I'm coming for you._

He got up and dressed. He was just sheathing his sword when Megumi, Sano, Yahiko and Tsubame came in.

"Minna, I apologize for making everyone worry," Kenshin said as he faced them. "I have caused unnecessary grief."

"Kenshin..." Yahiko murmured.

"Everyone, let's go! Take me to where Kaoru-dono is!"

**************

A/N: I certainly hope it does not seem jumpy... 

Chapter 9


	9. Waiting For You...

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shuiesha Jump... mumble mumble...

I might be disappointing a lot of people, but I've already finished this entire story. I can't take suggestions anymore for the meantime. Gomen!!!

*********

**Kaoru**

She had to get out of there.

Kaoru hated being cooped up somewhere, anywhere. She just had to get out.

She wanted to see Kenshin again, get away from this madman.

But she knew Enishi was a very strong swordsman. Attempting to overpower him would be like suicide.

There was nothing to do but wait until Kenshin comes for her. She already heard him calling out to Enishi, demanding that he release Kaoru.

Enishi then gave her a change of clothes, and told her to follow him to the battle site.

She had to get away. She just had to.

_While he's too busy trying to avenge his sister, I'll sneak away from behind him and go to them. To Kenshin._

She tugged at the sash of her robe, changing into her kimono. A showdown could not be avoided, she knew that.

_But I don't want to just sit here and do nothing. I have to go help them somehow._

She followed Enishi out of the room, through the door of the house. _Kenshin... I'm coming... Kenshin..._

Enishi walked too quickly, and she found herself running to catch up.

Branches slapped against her as she ran, but she paid no heed. All she thought about was Kenshin.

Panting, she leaned against a tree. "Don't walk so quickly, gosh! These shoes makes it difficult to walk, don't you know that? And I know nothing about this island, where the heck... am I walking..."

She looked up to see her friends looking at her with shocked faces, as if they didn't expect Enishi to bring her out.

"Kaoru-san!" Misao called.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko chimed.

"Minna!" Kaoru cried happily. Then her gaze fell on the man she just wanted to see. "Ken-"

Enishi held his sword out, stopping Kaoru in her tracks. "Stop right there. I wouldn't be able to stand if you argued that you couldn't focus on the battle without knowing about the woman, so I brought her here. However, if I know you, you may as well say goodbye and disappear the moment I hand her to you. If you want to take her back, put all your strength in this last battle of ours. Woman. You will witness the death of the Battousai here. If you even think of coming out that jungle, I WILL KILL YOU AT ONCE!"

Kaoru stood stock-still, barely hearing the protests her friends were making. Her gaze fell on Kenshin, who was just standing up and speaking to their friends in a voice she could not hear.

Then she heard him call her name. "Kaoru-dono."

_Kenshin... You came for me..._

"I'll be coming to meet you very soon. Just wait for me over there."

_I love you..._

"Hai. I will."

**************

A/N: I actually have to thank this site (http://members.fortunecity.com/serizawa/) for the translations I got for Enishi, Kaoru and Kenshin's lines at the last part.

Last chapter coming up!!! :P


	10. Living My Life With You

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shuiesha Jump... mumble mumble...

*********

**Kenshin**

He watched amused as his son Kenji tormented Yahiko with Kaoru laughing all the while. Kaoru had this crazy idea of making Yahiko practice with Kenji, and the boy was giving him a hard time.

He still couldn't believe that Kaoru was now his wife. Having Kenji around only added to the bliss.

_The gods have been good to me, and it seems my atonement has come to an end._

Kenji started waving his own shinai. "Hit Misurugee!!!" he slammed his bamboo sword against Yahiko's wrist.

"Itai!!! Busu!!! Teach your little brat some manners!"

"I'll teach you to call my son a brat!!! That's what you get for not paying attention and underestimating your opponents."

Kenji stuck his tongue out at Yahiko.

"Brat," he muttered again.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!?!?!"

Kenshin couldn't help but laugh. Kaoru had gone from defending herself to defending their son. She made a wonderful mother and he loved her for that.

And he still couldn't believe Kenji came out looking like a carbon copy of his father.

_Oro... what a world we live in..._

"Kenshin, think any more and your head will explode," Kaoru teased as she sat beside him, squeezing his hand.

"Maa, koishii..." Kenshin chuckled, nuzzling her neck. "If you've been through what I have, you'd think a lot too."

Kaoru giggled. "You had to put it that way now, didn't you?" her eyes grew soft. "Kenshin?"

"Hai de gozaru..."

"Are you happy?"

He smiled at her and enveloped her in his arms. "I am, Kaoru-koishii. And it's all thanks to you."

He kissed her softly.

**Kaoru**

He pulled his face away from her, his eyes looking intently at her face. Then he raised an eyebrow, seeming to notice the gleam in her eye. "All right, Kaoru. What's going on?"

She grinned. "I got a letter from Misao-chan."

"And?" he whispered as he lowered his head to kiss her throat.

"She and Aoshi-san are getting married."

"Oro?! Next thing I know Sano and Megumi are getting hitched." Kenshin gaped at her.

"Now that's an idea... How can we arrange that?"

"Ororororororoooooo?!?!?! Kaoru! Have you gone crazy?" The shocked expression was so comical Kaoru couldn't help it.

Kaoru threw her head back and laughed. "Oh anata...! The look on your face...!"

Kenshin looked at her as if she had gone mad, then a smile started to spread across his face. "You think that's funny, ne?" he whispered teasingly.

"H-h-hai..." Kaoru tried to catch her breath, her gaze devilish.

Kenshin looked around, and seeing that Kenji and Yahiko had gone into the dojo, turned to her and said, "I'll give you something to laugh about."

He began to tickle her, and their laughter rang in the courtyard before his lips met hers in a sweet kiss.

**************

A/N: It's done! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the SxM and AxM pairings.

Thanks to those who reviewed. They meant so much.

Ja!

THE END


End file.
